18 de junho
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Narcissa, Andromeda e um horóscopo no jornal trouxa.


"Geminiana, segundo os trouxas," Andromeda diz com um meio sorriso e Narcissa olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Duas caras e mentirosa." O sorriso dela se alarga e Narcissa vê o brilho do olhar. Numa análise rápida, percebe que Andromeda segura um jornal que não é _O Profeta Diário_. É um jornal parado. Um jornal trouxa! Sente o coração acelerar, se a mãe visse algo trouxa dentro de casa, teria um ataque. Mas o que ela tinha dito mesmo? "E Bella é leão. Segundo isso aqui, muita coisa fica explicada."

"Do que você está falando? E onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Não importa onde eu consegui, o que importa é que você é comunicativa e inteligente, também." o sorriso de deboche se transforma em doçura e Cissa afasta as pernas para que ela também possa sentar na cama. "Mas a gente precisa saber outras coisas para algo mais completo."

"Andie," choraminga. A mais velha adorava esses enigmas e sorrisos secretos - não que Narcissa não adorasse quando ela fazia isso. Sentia a mente muito aguçada por Andromeda e seus meio-sorrisos e suas falas indecifráveis. A irmã parecia-lhe algo muito ímpar e especial no mundo, que só a mais nova tinha acesso. Num movimento brusco, puxou o jornal trouxa da mão de Andromeda, que soltou uma pequena exclamação indignada. Abriu um sorriso vitorioso. "Geminiana? Gêmeos... _cuidado, você poderá ter uma grande decepção em breve, mas siga em frente, você irá superar_. Mas que bela porcaria! O que trouxas acham que sabem sobre ler o futuro?"

Levantou os olhos e Andromeda estava diferente. As costas retesadas e o rosto sério. Narcissa pensa em perguntar, mas Andromeda sorri e desfaz tudo. Ainda assim, a loira nota o disfarce. "Não sei. Acho mais eficiente a borra do café, não é mesmo?" ela pergunta, num tom de voz ainda tenso.

"Além do mais, nada do que você disse tem a ver com o que há no jornal. Duas caras e mentirosa? Onde você anda aprendendo isso?" a pergunta sai mais desconfiada e acusatória que Cissa esperava e o olhar de Andie endurece, mas esta dá de ombros.

"Aprendi por aí. Tem muito conhecimento no mundo... mas cadê aquela menina me sorrindo nesse instante?" Andromeda faz cócegas na panturrilha de Narcissa, que não segura o riso. Rindo daquele jeito e se sentindo bem como a irmã sempre a fazia sentir, pensa em deixar pra lá. Andromeda tinha seus problemas - e daí que tivesse conhecimento de algumas coisas de trouxas? Narcissa não queria ser como Bella, tão incrivelmente maluca e obcecada por tudo o que era bruxo. Sabia que os Black eram uma _oh_, _mui antiga e nobre_ família, mas aquilo não deveria importar tanto assim. "Ah, sim. Nada como uma risada geminiana pra me alegrar o dia."

"Você tem que me falar mais sobre isso. Quando nem mamãe nem Bella estiverem ouvindo, claro."

Andromeda se inclina e Narcissa sente o toque suave dos lábios da irmã na sua testa. "Talvez, se você quiser me ouvir ainda."

"O que isso quer dizer? Quando eu não quis ouvir você?" mas Andromeda já saia pela porta, balançando a cabeça.

"Sabe-se lá o que as constelações nos reservam, irmãzinha."

(quatro dias depois Narcissa descobriu que as constelações reservavam um punhado de lágrimas no travesseiro e os gritos da mãe ao descobrir a carta de Andromeda - _grávida? de um sangue ruim?_ - mais as risadas escandalosas de Bellatrix, que afirmava que sempre soube que a irmã era uma perdida. percebeu que tudo o que queria era o que menos queria: Andromeda. queria a irmã de volta e queria ela longe pra sempre. odiou os trouxas e todas as estrelas, sem nunca lembrar que narcisos são flores e Andromeda, uma galáxia. pensou que devia ter sabido antes. pensou que devia tê-la apoiado e abraçado e depois pensou que deveria ir atrás dela para enchê-la de tapas. um mês se passou e ela engoliu o choro - mentirosa, Andie tinha dito e Narcissa usou isso como um manto e disse a todos que desprezava e odiava a irmã; e repetiu essa mentira até o fim dos seus dias)

* * *

**n/a:** essa fic é sem pé nem cabeça, era pra ser fofa e não ficou fofa; terminou do nada, em suma, fico uma tristeza, mas eu tava com saudades da Andromeda e da Narcissa e queria te dar algo, Bruninha. desculpa por ter sido algo ruim. eu juro que faço melhor na próxima. amo você, geminiana.


End file.
